


Gimli.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas is sort of a villain in this series, Gen, I APOLOGIZE, Oops I am awful, References to Dubcon, Semi Dubcon, mild gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: The Sky God Douglas Richardson has never once been truly at a loss of words quite like this before.





	Gimli.

Eyes averted, Douglas avoids so much as acknowledging the question suffocating him. Instead of flushing red like Martin, every trace of color in his face slides away, leaving him pale and dull, almost lifeless at the helm with someone he can't even look at for fear of passing out, much less explain the terrible mistake he made. Martin, he knows, will never be a mistake to him. But, the way he went about it... He knows how wrong it was. He knows Martin deserves better, and if his drunken slurs were anything to go by, he definitely deserved better for his first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this seemed like it was going in a different direction before, because it gets real, real dark before it gets good. But, I hope you enjoyed this installation, and I'll be uploading new installments as often as I feel willing to deal with AO3. The series is actually done, but I'm low key lazy.


End file.
